worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
DP20 Corellian Gunship
BACKGROUND The DP20 frigate or Corellian Gunship was one of the few dedicated warship designs produced by Corellian Engineering Corporation, and was the most common member of the Corellian gunship product line. Though small and compact, it was fast and carried heavy firepower for a ship of its size and class. The DP20 was originally designed for the fleet of the Galactic Republic. These vessels saw extensive use among the Corellian and Rebel Alliance/New Republic fleets, although some were also seen in the hands of independent operators, such as pirate factions and other fringe groups. Local Imperial forces also utilized the class. The Rebel Alliance, in need of a small, fast attack vessel, decided to purchase a few of these starships after witnessing a group of pirates use them to successfully hijack an Imperial shipment guarded by several Imperial fighters and bombers. At least one of these vessels was wrecked in the Korteen asteroid belt by Quarg's father and his space wreckers. Affiliation: Pirates, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Alliance, Confederation Ship Type: Corellian Gunship Class: DP20 Frigate Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 45 Gunners: 46 Troops: 40 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 47 000 (1B) Bridge 2 500 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 2 000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 500 (3) Main Engines (3) 9 000 ea (3) Secondary Engines (2) 1 000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 175 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(6) 150 ea Large Airlocks (2) 500 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 90 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 75 Double Turbolaser (8) 250 ea Quad Laser Cannon (6) 175 ea Concussion Missile Tube (4) 500 ea (4) Shields 8 000 side (48 000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 60md points of damage or less. Anything more than 60md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 4 - Shields regenerate at 80 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 14 FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), Class 16 Back Up Hyperdrive (25 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 8 months of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 120m Height: 36m Width: 65m Weight: 215 000 tons Cargo: 300 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Double Turbolaser Cannon (8, 2 forward, 3 right, 3 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 2d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike, no bonus beyond combat range WEAPON: Quad Laser Cannon (6, 3 left, 3 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 3.4km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 1.7km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks (upto 8 or more) PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Tube (4, 2 forward, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 120 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: 9d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 3 PAYLOAD: 30 missiles per launcher BONUSES: +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 80 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 8 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 200,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +3 to dodge vs other capital ships -9 dodge attacks from starfighters etc REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)